


棉花糖上的情书

by yanye1102



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-24
Updated: 2019-11-24
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:28:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21543769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yanye1102/pseuds/yanye1102
Summary: 当年看到“【小实验】在棉花糖上书写隐藏文字！”←这样的教程有感助带家眷蹭班聚烤箱的小片段
Relationships: Uchiha Itachi/Uchiha Sasuke, 宇智波兄弟 - Relationship, 宇智波骨科 - Relationship
Kudos: 1





	棉花糖上的情书

周末班聚定于烘焙教室进行甜食制作比赛，佐助携家眷出席，不料由于同组成员失误致使蛋糕胚报废。眼见赛时所剩不多、原材不便补充，兄弟二人只好把原本用来装饰蛋糕的棉花糖祭出，找来细头笔刷蘸了小苏打水溶液在棉花糖上各抒己见，齐齐送入烤箱。  
距离比赛结束还有些时间，烤棉花糖出炉了，每一颗的表面上都泛出美拉德反应的深色字迹。  
佐助写的是：哥哥是完美的  
鼬留下的是：我愚蠢的弟弟啊  
试求佐助的黑线面积。

“那个，哥哥，抱歉，本来想带你来蹭蛋糕的。”  
“没事，突发情况不可避免不是吗？今天倒还算是蹭到了烤箱。”  
“干脆买台烤箱放家里得了。”

“明天一起去逛逛厨具市场吧，挑好了就买单。”

“不用这么急吧？可以多了解下市场再做决定……我能凑一半的费用。”  
“烤箱的钱我来付。”  
“我有打工，别把我当小孩子！”  
“想自己在家做烘焙一开始就是我的提议，让你负担一半并不公平。”  
“什么东西都只让哥哥包办那才是真的不公平！不考虑我的想法，对我也不公平……再说了，烤箱又不是只有做甜食这一个功能。”  
“出钱的事等下次吧，佐助，原谅我……你出力就好，我就想吃你亲手做的蛋糕。”  
“太霸道了，之前勉强我学，现在又要我不帮你分担。”  
“我保证会全部吃掉的。”

班聚结束后不小心听到这些的同僚们表示今天糖分摄入量超标。


End file.
